Soulmate
by mockinjay14
Summary: A hundred years after the Capitol was defeated by the rebels, Peeta Mellark, a young baker who dreams of being a painter moves into the Victor's Village. Into a house that is said to be haunted by the ghost of Katniss Everdeen, the leader of the rebellion. But that's just a legend. Right? I don't own The Hunger Games or any of it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Peeta)

"Peeta," my Dad calls. "Are you sure you want to move out now?"

"Yes, Dad." I say. He walks into my room looking defeated.

"But you're my youngest, once you move out, it will be like you're all grown ups now." he explains.

"You didn't complain when Graham and Rye moved out." I say.

"The moved out to get married," he says. "I couldn't do much to stop them. You're moving out for no reason."

"There is a reason," I say. "Since Rye and Graham moved out, I've been mother's only punching bag left."

"But-" he starts.

"I'm eighteen, Dad, I'll be fine," I say.

"But do you have to move into that house?" he asks. "It gives me the creeps."

"I already bought it," I say. "And it happens to be my dream house." I pick up my bags and leave my old room. My Dad follows me into the hallway.

"Can I at least help you bring your things over?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say.

We head to the old Victor's Village in silence. I've had my eye on the house for years now. People have moved in and out, and so I had to buy it. Because Katniss Everdeen used to live there.

There's a legend, that her ghost still haunts that house, but I believe it's just a old wives tail used to scare people away, at one point, they wanted to make it museum.

Katniss Everdeen saved all of Panem when she ended The Hunger Games. It's been a hundred years since then and, and a lot has changed. I know it was a dark time for anyone alive back then. Katniss is my hero.

When we get to the house, my Dad stops. "I... better get back to the bakery." he says. "If... anything... strange happens in there... promise me you'll leave."

I nod. "Bye, Dad."

"Buy, son," and he goes back into town.

I take a deep breath and open the door.

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter of Soulmate! I've been working on this story for a few months now, I've finished writing it, and I'll be posting new a new chapter twice a week throughout the summer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Katniss)

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I've been around for a hundred eighteen years. My father was killed, caught hunting illegally. I hate the Capitol.

I was eleven years old when it happened. He went hunting one day, and didn't come back the same time he usually did. The Peacekeepers came to our house and dragged all three of us to the square. My mother. My sister, Prim. And me.

They brought us to the front of the crowd, and we saw him. Kneeling down with a blindfold covering his gray eyes. And then they shot him right through the head. My mother freaked out, and so I had to take care of Prim. The Peacekeepers had to hold my mother back, and she tried to fight them. Then she dropped to the ground and cried.

I had to drag her back home, at the same time, trying to calm my little sister down.

I had no time to grieve, my mother zoned out, she stopped doing anything. She would just lay in her bed. And even though mother was still alive, she died inside that day. And I lost both parents that night.

I started hunting in the woods, even though my Dad was caught hunting and killed. It was the only way I could get food in my little sister's belly.

I turned twelve later that year, and took my first tesserae, which was a way to get food. All you have to do was enter your name into the Reaping bowl more times. I don't know now if it was worth it, to go into The Hunger Games, a reality show where two teenagers from each district are sent into an arena, and are forced to fight to the death. And it was entertaining for the Capitol. They're the reason why my Dad died. They ruined my life. Because I didn't know it that day, how could I know that I would witness many other innocent people in their final moments?

 **I want to thank the people who have followed, and reviewed on this story! The response to Soulmate in the past few days has blown me away! This story will switch between Katniss' point of view to Peeta's every chapter. The chapters from Katniss' point of view will be Katniss talking about her life and how she died. To the person who pointed out my grammar errors in the reviews, I'm sorry, I edit this by myself and sometimes I miss things. I hope you like this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Peeta)

After hours of dusting my new house, I find a box in the basement. I wonder who this belongs to, so I open it. The things I find in it surprise me.

A bow and some arrows. A Mockingjay pin. Some dresses that look disturbingly familiar. I think these are Katniss' things! At the bottom, I find an old newspaper with an article called _The Mockingjay is Dead!_ And suddenly, I start to feel uneasy, like somebody is watching me. I put the things back into the box and seal it.

I go into the kitchen and try to distract myself. Clearly I'm just paranoid! Of course I would feel a little scared with all the rumors about this house. But what proof is there? I won't believe this house is haunted until I see her ghost. And even then, it could be fake.

I bake some bread in the kitchen, and think about what I want to do with my life. I know I want to be a painter someday. But right now I don't have the money to get supplies, so I'll be working at my parents bakery for a while.

I had the money for supplies, but I spent it on this house, I have some money, but I don't want cheap art supplies.

I cook some potatoes to go with the bread and eat. I take a shower. I'm surprised everything in this house works so well, this house was built more than a hundred years ago. But maybe someone comes and fixes things.

I get in my sleep clothes, open the window just slightly, and lay down in my new room.

And right when I'm about to fall asleep, I watch the window close shut.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! This is my favorite story that I've written so far. The next chapter will be from Katniss' point of view again, and the one after that will be from Peeta's, and I will post Chapter 4 in a few days.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Katniss)

I met a boy in the woods, Gale. He taught me how to make snares, and I taught him how to shoot. We became very good friends, and soon, he was one of the only people I felt like I could really talk too. He understood. His dad had been killed by the Peacekeepers too. He tried to pocket some of the coal from the mines. I can understand why he did it. He had a very large family.

I was sixteen when my life changed completely, it was Reaping Day. Prim had been nervous because it was her first year being in the Reaping bowl.

Her name was only in there once. It was one name out of a thousand others, and she was chosen. She meant the world to me, so of course, I volunteered to take her place. To save her life. Not that it matters now anyway...

And so I went to the Capitol with a boy from the merchant side of town. The Capitol made me look pretty, and my stylist, and friend, Cinna, helped me make quite the impression. From that day on, the citizens of the Capitol called me The Girl On Fire.

They liked me. I can't imagine why, but they did. Then we went to training. I learned a few new things that could help me survive.

At the interviews, I was asked questions about my sister. For some reason, they thought I was funny.

And then the Games started. The arena was a forest, and in the beginning, it reminded me of the woods outside District Twelve. But I soon realized it was a very different forest.

Trees caught on fire. Rivers ran dry within minutes. Mutts came out from nothing. And there were other teenagers hunting me.

There was a little girl, Rue. We teamed up and made it to the final three. I was planning on killing the other tribute left, Marvel, and then kill myself. So she could win. But that's not what happened in the end.

Marvel threw his spear at Rue, so I killed him. And then I sang to Rue as she died.

After, I shouted some really bad things about the Capitol. It was their fault, and they had to be held responsible. Even if it was just for a moment.

And I was crowned victor of the Seventy Fourth Hunger Games, but that was only where my nightmare of a story began.

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it! I'll be posting new chapters ever Monday and Friday. Somebody said in the reviews that the chapters were too short, I really am sorry about that, but I've finished writing all of it, and all the chapters will be short. I'm working on starting a news story, and I'm going to try to make the chapters longer and filled with more details. Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter in the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Peeta)

When I wake up the next morning, I remember the window shutting, and start to feel a little nervous. But why should I be? Ghosts aren't real! The wind probably closed the window.

I make myself some breakfast, and as I eat, I look around at all the things I could do to fix up the place. I think today, I'll work on pulling the weeds from the front yard.

It's hot outside, as I clean the yard. Once again, I feel like somebody's watching me. I guess I might have let the rumors get to me. But I won't move out. I spent too much money on this house to move out the next day. Besides, I tell myself again, ghost aren't real.

I look down at the ground, and find a dandelion. I frown, and look around, there are dandelions everywhere. It kind of looks like they were put in specific places, like somebody planted them. It kind of looks pretty... But dandelions are weeds. I reach down and pull the weeds from the ground.

Hours later, the front yard is clear of weeds, and it's time for lunch. I pick my water bottle up off the pavement, and drink all of it.

I start to wonder about the dandelions. Why did the look like they were supposed to be there? They're weeds. Maybe somebody didn't know they were weeds. Maybe they just grew like that. Or maybe I was just seeing a pattern that wasn't there.

I go into the kitchen to make lunch, when I get there, 'Go Away!' is written with something red on the wall.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! They're filming the Epilogue for Mockingjay Part 2 today, so I'm freaking out! I'm not sure if I'm ready for these movies to be over, but I'm very excited to watch Mockingjay Part 2! What part are you most looking forward to? I'm really looking forward to the Epilogue. Tell me what you thought of this chapter in the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Katniss)

After the Games, they presented me as an insane girl, damaged from all the death I saw. They said some people couldn't handle it. I wonder if they would still be sane if they saw what I saw...

The Districts however didn't see a damaged girl. They saw a rebellious girl, who got away with all the insults I threw at the Capitol that last night of the Games. They thought that if I could get away with it. They could to.

I think both the Capitol, and the Districts were right. I was rebellious. I hated the Capitol, I still do. But I was also very damaged. I didn't know if things would ever be the same for me. The Capitol stole my identity, they turned me into something I wasn't.

I tried to forget the Games. I tried to forget that I killed people. I tried pretending I was the same girl, the girl from the Seam who hunted. But I wasn't anymore.

Gale started working in the coal mines, and we couldn't hunt as often as we did before. And when we could hunt, he would act weird. One day, he told me he was in love with me, and then he kissed me. But I didn't need a lover, I needed a friend. I told him that one day, and he started distancing himself from me.

Maybe things could have been different. Maybe if he hadn't distanced himself, I could have learned to love him the way he wanted me to.

When Gale distanced himself from me, I had to spend lots of time with my mentor from the Games. His name was Haymitch Abernathy. He won the second Quarter Quell twenty five years ago. He was usually drunk, but he made good company when I was lonely.

My Mom started doing things again when I got home. She tried everything she could think of to get me to forgive her. I couldn't stay mad at her for long, she was depressed, and she was starting to get better. And I was sure that if I was in her shoes, I would have done the same thing. But that scares me.

Right before I was supposed to go on the Victory Tour, to celebrate winning the Games, The President, Cornelius Snow came to my house in the Victor's Village. He told me the Districts were starting uprisings because of what I did in the Games. He threatened me, he told me if I couldn't convince the Districts that I was just an insane, damaged girl, I would be punished.

And so I tried very hard to convince the Districts. I would cry during all my speeches. But the Districts saw that as rebellious.

At the Capitol Party, I pretended I was going to kill myself with a knife, and my prep team had to rip it out of my hands. But the Districts thought that was even more rebellious.

And so at the end of the tour, I returned to District Twelve, failing to stop the uprisings, only making things worse.

 **I really hope you guys like this chapter! I can't really say much, because I'm going to the lake... right now. Tell me your thoughts on this chapter in the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Peeta)

My heartbeat speeds up. I know that these words weren't here this morning. 'Go away!'... Somebody is trying to scare me out. But who? How could someone get inside? They would have had to walk passed me to get in. Unless they got in through the back door.

I inspect the back door but it's locked, just like I left it. Maybe they got in through a window? I go back to the writing and look at it. Is it my brother's handwriting, but as I look closer, I realize that whoever did this, wrote with ketchup.

I laugh, and start cleaning it up. I need to find out who is trying to scare me out. I go to the store and buy some cameras. When I get home I set them up, and I relax a little. Now I'll know who's doing this.

I sit in the study quietly. Waiting for something to happen. I wring my hands together nervously. When I realize I'm doing this I stop. Am I going mad? No. I tell myself, I'm just nervous to find out who's trying to scare me away. I start to wring my hands again but stop. I need to keep myself busy! I pull out paper and a pencil and begin to draw. Yes, this should calm me down.

I focus entirely on moving the pencil across the page, not even sure what I'm drawing. I don't allow myself to think about the strange things happening. But then I feel someone's eyes watching me. Why do I keep feeling like I'm not alone in this house? Why do I feel her presence?

As soon as I think this, I push the thought out of my head. Clearly I'm just going insane. It's impossible to feel a dead person's presence... Right? Yes, I tell myself, because ghosts aren't real.

When I look down at my drawings, and see what I've created, I jump away from the desk out of shock. I've drawn a picture of Katniss Everdeen. I frown, it's not like this is strange, she is my favorite person from history. But with how jumpy I am right now, this picture won't help.

I look at it closer. It's a good drawing. It looks just like how she does in the pictures. My brothers always wondered why I decided she was my favorite. They figured Finnick Odair or some other important man would interest me more. But Katniss has always fascinated me.

They say she died only months after the war ended. But they never say how she died. I've considered how she could have died so young. I have come to two conclusions; either she was murdered, or she killed herself.

I think both are possible. There had to have been some people, who supported the Capitol, who were angry at Katniss. Or maybe the Games had affected her even more than everybody had thought.

Either way, it's sad. And it sends shivers down my arms. I take the drawing into the kitchen. I stare at it while I cook. I can't help but wonder about her final moments.

I eat my dinner, and head to the living room. The lights go off suddenly, and I stop in my tracks. Before I can think another thought, something slams into my head. I fall to the floor, and wait for my attacker to finish me off.

 **Thank you guys for reading this! I love writing fanfiction and it makes me happy that people actually read them. To the guest who reviewed in the last chapter, I post new chapters every Monday and Friday. If you guys like this story, I suggest reading Invisible To The Touch by undertheaegisof, it's really similar to this. Have you guys seen the teaser trailer for Mockingjay Part 2? I think it's amazing. Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter in the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Katniss)

I couldn't stop the uprisings. I was punished. It was probably the worst thing they could have done to me without harming my loved ones. I was going into the arena.

It was the Seventy-Fifth Hunger Games, the Third Quarter Quell. They announced that for this Quarter Quell the victors from the past Games would fight as tributes. Haymitch and I were the only living victors in District Twelve. We both knew we were going to be tributes once again.

Once we got into the arena, we realized that they wanted Finnick Odair, the tribute from District Four to win. District Four was the fishing district, and most of the arena was water. Haymitch and I teamed up with Finnick and Mags, the sweet old lady from his district. She died on the first night of the Games.

A strange fog came out of nowhere, and we learned with Mags that if you let the fog catch you, it would kill you. Later that night, we were attacked by monkeys, and they killed Haymitch. I'm not sure why, but when the hovercraft came to pick up his body, I had a mental breakdown. Finnick tried to calm me down, but I ended upsetting him. And with both cried for our dead district partners.

The next day, we found Johanna, the tribute from District Seven, along with the tributes from District Three, Beetee and Wiress. When she found out about Mags and Haymitch, she started shouting angrily at the sky, similar to what I did in my first Games. I looked at her curiously.

I can still remember her words, they've haunted me everyday since then. 'What? They can't hurt me. There's no one left I love.' At that moment, I wondered what that would be like. If everyone I loved were gone. It's funny how I found that out not long after.

We figured out that the arena was like a clock. Every hour, some new horror came into a section of the arena, but it could only stay in that section. Wiress figured it out, but all she could say was 'Tick tock', I'm the one who figured out she was trying to tell us.

Soon after Wiress' discovery, she was killed. And then, once again, everyone in our alliance had lost their district partner.

Beetee started developing a plan to kill the other tributes. We all played a role in the plan. Johanna and I had to run a wire that Beetee got in the beginning of the Games, throughout the arena, and then Finnick would take Beetee to the lightning tree.

Everything was going according to plan, but then Johanna pushed me to the ground, tied me up with wire, hit my head with a rock, and cut my arm open. I guess I've always been a part of plans that I don't know about.

I untied myself, and went to the lightning tree. I found Beetee on the ground, with a trident with the wire tied around it. I unraveled the wire, tied it around one of my arrows, and shot it at the sky, right as the explosions went off.

 **Thank you so much for reading this! Thank you for the reviews, and to everyone who has followed this story! I'm going to post the next chapter on Thursday instead of Friday, because I'll be out of town. I really hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think of this chapter in the reviews please.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Peeta)

My attacker doesn't move. So I slowly stand and move toward the light switch. I look around, I'm all alone, but there's a broken vase on the floor, and blood.

My hands run through my hair, and I realize my head is wet. I look at my hand to find it covered in blood. I clean up the wound and put a bandage around my head.

I move to the study, and turn on the computer to play the footage of what happened. Now I can find out who's been trying to scare me away. I wonder, after what just happened, if they're trying to kill me.

I play back the footage then times, not believing what I see. But every time, the light flicks off by itself.

My head starts spinning. How can this be possible? Is this house really haunted? No! I tell myself, someone must have programed the lights to turn off by themselves. Then whoever is doing this must have came into the house, threw the vase at me, and left.

I get in my pajamas, and go to bed, ready to end the day. But I wake up from nightmares of ghosts, and gray eyes.

I go to the kitchen to get some water, but hear a sound from the backyard. Suddenly, I'm walking in the direction of the sound. It's a voice, I notice. I open the back door quietly. It's a girls voice, singing gently. As I move closer, I realize that I've heard this song before.

I'm surprised when I see the girl, her back facing me. I need to see the face of this girl. Her voice is so beautiful and I know I'll regret it if I don't see her face. So I move carefully.

"Are you, are you

Coming to the tree,

Where I told you to run,

So we'd both be free.

Strange things did happen here,

No stranger would it be,

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."

I can see her now. She's the most beautiful person I've ever seen, but some how, she looks familiar. I know I've seen her before. Her eyes are gray, and glow in the moonlight. Her hair is black, as dark as the sky. Her skin is olive. Where have I seen her before?

"Are you, are you

Coming to the tree,

Wear a necklace of rope

Side by side with me.

Strange things did happen here,

No stranger would it be,

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."

 **Thank you guys for reading this chapter! I'm sorry these chapters are so short, the next story I do will have longer chapters. I hope you guys liked this, tell me what you think in the reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Katniss)

After the explosions went off, I was rescued by some rebels. They told me that they lived underneath the ruins of District Thirteen, which was destroyed long ago by the Capitol. They wanted me to become the Mockingjay, the symbol of the rebellion. A leader.

I turned them down. I didn't want to be held responsible for the deaths that I knew would take place. But then Gale told me about District Twelve. The Capitol destroyed it, because of me.

I wanted to see it. To see my District, my home. So they took me there. And I saw all the rotting bodies. And I realized people were already dying because of me. It sparked something in me. A fire, kindled with rage and hatred. I wanted to destroy the Capitol, like they destroyed District Twelve. And I wanted no survivors.

Gale rescued our families before the bombed District Twelve. He told me later that Prim wouldn't leave without her cat, Buttercup, but they couldn't bring her goat, Lady, because she was pregnant, and would slow them down.

Prim was devastated, so I looked through the District to see if there was any chance that Lady was still alive. I found goat prints leading into the woods. I walked for hours, and eventually found her nursing two kids. She had a boy and a girl. I brought them back to the hovercraft, but one of the guards, Boggs stopped me, and told me I couldn't bring them. I told him I would be the Mockingjay as long as Prim could keep her pets.

Prim was so happy when she saw them. And I knew that as long as Prim was happy, it would be worth it.

But I found out that being the Mockingjay meant I had to do a lot of acting, I had to act like I was in battle, I had to act like I was angry. But it wasn't working. The president, Alma Coin suggested Johanna Mason could do better than me. But that meant Prim couldn't keep her animals.

I told them I could do it, but I needed to fight for real. They agreed and sent me to District Eight. That's when they realized that I really was their Mockingjay.

President Coin wanted to cheer some of the people up, and so she held a big wedding for Finnick, and his sweetheart, Annie. I remember feeling a little jealous of them. Because they had each other, and I had no one.

But I didn't need love, I'd never wanted to fall in love with someone, and get married, and start a life together. I promised myself I wouldn't do it. Not after seeing what losing my Dad did to my Mom. Maybe that's why I would always reject Gale's affections toward me. That, and because I wasn't sure I wanted things to change between us.

Finnick and Johanna became some of my closest friends. Gale stopped distancing himself from me. I guess he realized I just needed his friendship. Somehow, things were getting better for me.

Prim started training to be a doctor, and I started training for the war. I would still wake up screaming from nightmares about the Hunger Games. But for the first time in over a year, I had friends, I had something to do, and I had hope for my life.

But that hope started draining from once the fight began.

 **Thank you guys for reading this chapter! Sorry I posted it a little latter in the day, my mom was on the computer. I'm really sorry these chapters are soo short, but I've already finished writing this story, and I can't make the chapters longer now, but I will work very hard to make the chapters for my next story longer. Tell me what you think of the chapter in the reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Peeta)

I move closer to her, wanting to see her even better, but snap a twig. She looks up, looking confused. We stare at each other for a few moments.

"Hello." I say.

She tilts her head to the side. "You can see me?" she asks quietly.

"Yes," I say. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because," she says.

"Are you trying to scare me away from here?" I ask her gently.

"Yes," she says.

"Why?" I ask.

"This is my house," she says. "And I don't like people being here,"

"I bought this house, it can't be yours," I say.

"No it's mine." she says. "You need to leave."

"How could it be yours?" I ask.

"I'm Katniss!" she shouts. "I've been here for years."

I laugh. "You're not Katniss," I say. "If you were Katniss you'd be over a hundred years old!"

"I am." she says. "I'm a hundred and eighteen."

"Well, you've aged nicely," I say sarcastically.

"I haven't aged in a hundred years, I died when I was eighteen." she says. "You know that... everyone does."

"If you're Katniss... Prove it." I say.

"Fine," she smirks. "I will." Before I realize what's happening, she stands up and starts running toward me. I think she's going to attack me. But I can't hit her back, she's a girl... a beautiful girl. So I simply stand and wait for her body to slam into mine. But it doesn't.

I turn around, and realize she's behind me now, and she just ran through me. I reach for her hand, but find myself unable to touch her.

Maybe she is Katniss Everdeen.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know it's really short but... I'm sorry. But at least Peeta and Katniss have met... Tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Katniss)

After I passed my training, they sent me to the Capitol with a squad. All my friends were in that squad, Finnick, Johanna, Gale, even Boggs, who I had grown fond of. He was our squad leader.

We went through the city, trying to avoid the traps, called pods, that the Capitol set up. And eventually, we were forced to travel through the sewers, Boggs had been killed and we were certain the Peacekeepers would find us. And a lot of people died in the sewers.

We lost most of our squad, all we had left were Gale, Cressida, the director for the footage, Pollux, a former avox who became a cameraman, and me. I decided to lead our squad. Our new mission was to assassinate President Snow, but I didn't have a plan.

We decided to hide out with a Capitol woman, who was an ally of the rebellion. She must have got surgery done, because she had features like a cat, her name was Tigris.

After a few days, we disguised ourselves as Capitol citizens and went to the City Circle. Peacekeepers saw Gale, and shot him. That's when I realized all my friends were dead. Finnick, Gale, Johanna, Haymitch, Rue... All I had left was Prim.

But then parachutes dropped from the sky and exploded, killing many children who were gathered together. Then I saw my little sister, coming with other medical attendants to help the survivors.

And I ran. Pushing people, desperately trying to get to Prim. She looked up and saw me, her blue eyes locked with my gray ones for the last time. And that's when the rest of the parachutes went off.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter, this will be the last chapter from Katniss' point of view that is just like the books. Sorry the chapter is so short, but tell me what you think in the reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Peeta)

Is she really Katniss Everdeen? I wonder to myself. She looks like Katniss, now that I think about it. She has a hunting jacket on, brown pants, and some brown hunting boots. She looks just like the picture I drew of her today.

Maybe ghosts are real. But maybe someone set all this up, and this girl is just an actress who's playing Katniss. Maybe I'm on a reality show where people are tricked into thinking their houses are haunted. But how could Katniss go through me if she was an actress? Maybe it's a projection of her.

But I kind of want her to really be Katniss. Because then, I would have just met my hero. And, if she's a ghost, that means all the other historical figures I look up to are ghosts too.

But if I could see ghosts, I should have seen more before, people have been around for a long time. Or maybe, since Katniss looks like she's alive, I could have seen, even met another ghost, and never knew it.

"Can people usually see... ghosts?" I ask. I'm not sure 'ghost' is the right name to call people like Katniss. Did I just offend her?

"No." she says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Then why can I see you?" I ask. "Am I one of those creepy kids who sees dead people?"

Katniss laughs. "I don't know why you can see me," she says. "As far as I know, living people shouldn't be able to see the dead."

"Oh." I say. "So I am a creepy kid?"

"Have you seen other ghosts?" she asks.

"I don't know," I say. "I didn't even know you were a ghost until you went through me."

"It's a little weird," she says. "But I think you've only seen me,"

"Why?" I ask. "How do you know?"

"What happened when you saw me?" she asks.

"Well, I heard you first." I say. "And then I had to see where the voice was coming from."

"Maybe that's why you could see me." she says. "Because you heard me first." I nod my head. "You didn't see me before then?... I threw that vase at you."

"No. I didn't see you." I say.

"Well, you have to leave." she says, crossing her arms. "I don't like having people around."

"I can't leave." I say.

I watch her expression change, suddenly, she looks very angry. She stands there for a few moments and then storms off.

 **I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm sorry these chapters are so short. Tell me what you think in the reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(Katniss)

The most important person in my life was gone. My little sister. I couldn't save her. I know it wasn't my fault, she didn't die because of me. But I'll always feel like it should have been me instead.

All my life, all I did was watch people die. My father, Rue, Mags, Haymitch, most of the people from my district, Boggs, Finnick, Johanna, Gale, the rest of my squad... and Prim...

All the death has affected me. I was bloodthirsty. President Snow had to die. It was the only way I would feel some sort of peace.

After the parachutes went off, the flames had caught me too, but I'm still alive, even though I don't feel like it. The rebels captured President Snow, and we won the war. The rebellion was over, and they were going to let me kill Snow.

President Coin was in control of Panem. She asked all of the victors still surviving if they should have a Hunger Games with Capitol children. When it was my turn to vote, I nodded my head. I hadn't spoken since Prim died.

When it was time to shoot Snow, I started thinking, how well could I really trust President Coin? What if she turned out just like President Snow? She was going to bring the Games back. So I shot her instead. And the guards dragged me away. And I wondered if they would kill me.

 **I hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry these are so short, but I've already finished writing this story, and I can't make it longer at this point, but the next story I write will have longer chapters.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Peeta)

I find Katniss sitting on my bed, looking upset. She sits with her head in her hands. She notices me and looks up. "What?" she asks.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I just prefer to be alone." she says.

"Why?" I ask. "Isn't that lonely?"

"Isn't moving into an abandoned Victor's Village lonely?" she asks.

"I guess, but it's a nice house." I say. "I had to get it."

"But it's mine," she says. "How fair do you think that is for me?"

I don't answer her question. "Did you really think ketchup would scare me away?" I ask.

"It was supposed to be the message that counted," she says.

"So you weren't trying to make it look like blood... or something?" I ask.

"No." she says, crossing her arms defensively. "It was just the first thing I saw."

I smile, and notice something move across the room. I look at it, and see a white kitten. Katniss notices my gaze, and turns her head to look at the cat. "That's my cat," she says. "She's dead too."

I frown. "But she's young." I say. "It doesn't seem fair."

"Life isn't fair," she says. "That's why I took her with me... She was alone... like me."

"Alone." I say. I wonder what it would be like to really be alone. I hope I never find out.

"Alone," she says sadly.

"You sound like you don't like being alone," I say.

"I don't." she says. "That's why I visit my family and friends. I don't like to be around living people anymore, though."

"Why?" I ask.

"I've witnessed so much death in my life, I don't want to ever have to see that again." she says.

"I can't leave this house right now." I tell her. "I spent a lot of money on it, and I don't think I'll get all of it back if I move out so soon."

"They didn't give the other people who moved in here they're money back." I explain.

"They didn't?..." she asks.

"No." I say. "And I can't move back in with my parents,"

"Why not?" Katniss asks.

"My mother hits me," I tell her. "That's why I moved out at such a young age."

"Oh..." she trails off.

"And I want to be a painter, but I spent most of my money on this house. And painting supplies are so expensive." I beg. "I'm working at my parents bakery for now. And-"

"Bakery?" Katniss cuts me off. "What's your name?"

"Peeta Mellark." I say, and watch her face turn pale. "Why?"

"You're great uncle..."She says. "He was in my first Games,"

"Yeah." I say.

"Yeah." she says. "You look at lot like him."

"Have you seen him since you died?" I ask.

"No." she says. "I looked for him once, just to see how he was, but I never found him."

"I was named after him," I say.

"Yeah," she says. "Look, you can stay here for a while, since you really don't have any other options."

"Thank you," I say.

"Just try not to die here," she says. "I don't want to see that."

"Okay." I say. "So what's you're favorite color?"

"What?" she asks, smiling.

"What's you're favorite color?" I say.

"Green." she tells me. "Like the trees. What's yours?"

"Orange." I tell her.

"Orange?" she asks, crinkling her nose. "Like the wigs they used to wear in the Capitol?"

I laugh. "No, like the sunset." I tell her. "It's a good thing they got rid of that fashion statement years ago."

She laughs. "What's it like?" she asks. "Life without worrying so much?"

"Well, I'm not the one to ask," I tell her. "I get worried all the time, even if there's no reason to worry."

"Because of your Mom?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say. "How'd you know?"

"After the rebellion ended, they thought humanity would change... change for the better, and people would stop fighting each other." she explains. "But violence will always be part of people's lives."

"But what's that have to do with me?" I ask.

"There are always victims affected by violence." she tells me. "And it's hard for these people to forget they've been treated unfairly."

I nod. It sounds like she knows a lot about pain. What happened to her? "How did you die?" I ask.

She looks at me for a moment. She opens her mouth, and for a second, I think she'll answer my question, but then her mouth snaps shut. Then she asks, "What's your favorite animal?"

 **I hope you guys like this chapter! It's a little longer than other chapters! Also, the kitten mentioned in this chapter is the same kitten from my short story 'Cat Lady', if you want to check that out. Tell me what you think of this chapter in the reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Trigger Warning: There is some suicide in this Chapter...**

Chapter 16

(Katniss)

They didn't kill me, even though they should have. I killed the President! They _should_ have killed me. Instead, they sent me back to District Twelve, which was slowly starting to get rebuilt. My mother came with me.

When we got home, we were both depressed. Prim was dead. So we sat in chairs and stared each other all day. What was the point in doing something with our lives, when there was no longer a reason to live?

One day, I woke up from a nap to find my mother dead, Nightlock in her hands, right in front of me. She left me all alone. I screamed, and cried, and threw things across the room, and when it was all over, I found a note from my mother;

 _Katniss_

 _I'm sorry I had to leave you. I just couldn't deal with it. I didn't want to leave you, but I knew you would be okay, you're a strong girl. I love you Katniss, and I beg you not to follow me. I'll see you again someday, but please, let's not meet again too soon. I love you._

 _-Mom_

She made a mistake. She overestimated how strong I was. She never knew how much I was hurting inside.

I planned her memorial service and cried everyday after her death. She wasn't very close to me, but she was my mother, I still loved her.

I understood why my mother did this. I felt the same way. And so once the service was over, I got home and planned to go to the woods the next day.

 **I hope you guys liked this Chapter! Sorry they are short Chapters, but at least I update often. I'm getting my wisdom teeth taken out on Wednesday, and I'm really nervous about that, so wish me good luck.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(Peeta)

Katniss and I hang out a lot, we spend so much time together that I know more about Katniss, than I know about my brother, Rye.

Katniss' favorite color is green. Her favorite animals are cats. She likes to swim, and hunt, and sing. She feels alive when she's in the woods. She wakes up every night, screaming. Nightmares of the Games and the war haunt her while she sleeps.

I thought that ghosts didn't sleep, but Katniss does. She told me that ghosts don't have to sleep to survive, but if they stay up too long they start to feel tired, and they become angry.

The first night we met, we stayed up for hours talking to each other, and finally passed out after the sun came up, and we both slept most of that day.

Ever since that day, Katniss and I would lay in my bed, which, I guess is really hers, because she's been here longer, we would talk and then fall asleep, not even finishing our conversation.

Katniss is becoming my best friend, and I think I'm becoming hers.

She stays inside most of time. Sometimes she's gone in the mornings or afternoons, and if she's gone, her cat, Blizzard is gone too.

I throw my body onto the couch, smiling. I think I'm the happiest I've ever been when I'm with Katniss. I know why, even though I'm refusing to admit it to myself.

Katniss laughs. "I think you are one of those creepy kids," she says.

I smile even wider. "What's your favorite flower?" I ask.

She hesitates. "Dandelions," she says, and my heart breaks. "For me, they mean rebirth, that things can be good again, no matter how bad things are."

"I'm sorry, I pulled all those dandelions up from the front yard." I say. "I didn't know."

"It's okay," she says. "I over reacted, throwing that vase..."

I smile. "I'm sure they'll grow back,"

"They will." she says. "Hey! I had an idea, I could give you some of my money, so you could buy yourself art stuff, and in return, you could get some new clothes for me." She looks down at her worn out jeans. "I haven't got new clothes in a long time."

"Are you sure?" I ask. "About the art stuff?"

"Yeah." she says.

"Thanks," I say and run out of the house. When I get to the store, I realize I didn't ask Katniss what size clothing she wears. I frown, and wander into the women's clothing section. I try to figure out what would fit her best. I pick out some jeans, and shirts, and pick out a green dress, because I saw her wear a dress once. I wonder if I'm supposed to pick out her underwear? I decide not to, and head to the art section. I get some canvas, and paint, and brushes, pay for all my items, and start walking home.

Rye runs out of the bakery when I pass it. "Peeta!" he shouts. "What you got?"

"Some art supplies," I say.

"Cool." he says. "Dad was wondering if we could all eat dinner at your new place,"

"Sure," I say. "How about tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good," he says, walking back into the bakery.

I smile and make my way back to the Victor's Village.

 **Thanks again to everyone who has followed, reviewed or ever read this story! Hopefully the Chapters from Peeta's point of view will be longer from now on. I got my wisdom teeth pulled on Wednesday and when I first woke up, I was so upset that I couldn't watch Mockingjay Part 2 immediately so I said I would that I would start a revolution against Lionsgate, and that I would me the Mockingjay... At least the official trailer will come out in a week. I hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Trigger Warning: This chapter has suicide in it... If you don't feel comfortable with that, please just skip the Chapter...**

Chapter 18

(Katniss)

I wake up, take a shaky breath, and get in the shower. Today is the day... I tell myself. I smile and stand under the water until it turns cold. I put on some jeans, a green shirt, and my hunting jacket. And I grab a rope.

I pass my bow in the hallway, but move to the door without it. I won't need it today. When I get to the woods, I search for a tree, the only thing that can help me now.

When I find it, I frown. Am I sure? I ask myself. Am I really ready to die? Yes. I tell myself. It's time. I drape the rope over a strong branch and climb the tree. When I get far enough, I tie the other end of the rope around my neck. _Are you, are you coming to the tree?_ I laugh.

My mother told me not to do this, not to follow her. But she was the only reason I didn't kill myself the second I got back home.

But now she's dead. She gave up on me. I can do this. I tell myself. Nobody needs me . I take a deep breath, my last breath, and jump.

My eyes widen as I fall, my hands reach for the rope, trying desperately to free myself, but it's too late.

And then I wake up, lying on the ground, confused, and disappointed. My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm seventeen years old. I thought I just killed myself. Why am I not dead?

I look up, above me hangs a girl. She has dark hair, gray eyes, and olive skin. The girl is me.

 **I want to say thank you to everyone who reads this story. This Chapter was awful to write, and all of the chapters from Katniss' point of view are just depressing... I hope you guys who read the Katniss chapters liked it!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(Peeta)

When I told Katniss that my family was coming over, she smiled, and said she would go visit her family, so I could be left alone with my family.

Now, I wait for my parents to knock on the door. When they do, I jump up and run to the door. My parents are there, with my brothers and their wives, they even brought my oldest brother's son, Basil. I smile and invite everyone inside.

"This place isn't that bad," says my Mom. "If you like hundred year old houses."

I roll my eyes. The original Mellark Bakery had been around for a long time. But during the rebellion, the Capitol destroyed District Twelve, and once the war ended, my ancestors rebuilt the bakery. The houses in the Victor's Village are still a thousand times better than the other houses. People just don't realize this because everyone thinks the Victor's Village is haunted.

I heard legends that the Victor's Village in every district is haunted. But unlike District Twelve's Victor's Village, people live in the houses. Except for a few exceptions, like Johanna Mason's house in District Seven. I'll have to ask Katniss about that when she gets back.

"Well," I say. "I think the house is nice."

"Well," she says, mimicking my voice. "You're only eighteen, you wouldn't know good architecture if it hit you across the face."

Once again, I roll my eyes. "Well, I made dinner," I say, and lead everyone into the kitchen.

"Why do you have a drawing hanging on the refrigerator?" she asks.

"Because I'm a creepy kid," I say then chuckle, but I realize Katniss isn't here, and stop laughing. "I don't know, I just didn't know where to put it."

My mother grabs the drawing of Katniss, and examines it. "This isn't bad," she says. "But you've got to stop obsessing over her."

"Oh please," says Rye. "You're in love with a dead girl."

"Are not." I say, glad that Katniss isn't here to hear this conversation.

"Are too," he says. "That's probably why you moved into her old house." he puts his hands on his hips, reminding me of a little girl. "It's haunted right? Did you meet her ghost? Is she interested?"

"No. I didn't meet her ghost." I lie. "And this place isn't haunted."

We eat dinner, and talk for a few hours. My Dad gives me a hug before he leaves. "Don't worry Peeta," he says. "It's just a legend."

 **I hope you guys like this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing the dialogue between Peeta and his mother. Have you guys seen the new Mockingjay trailer yet? It really makes me wish it was November already! Tell me what you think of the chapter in the reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(Katniss)

I was upset when I realized I was a ghost. I killed myself so that I wouldn't go into depression, like my mother did. I wondered to myself if she's found my Dad or Prim.

My eyes widen, realizing that I could see my family again. I could see everyone again. Rue, Finnick, Haymitch, Johanna, Gale... I ran into town, a huge grin on my face. I stopped in the ruins of the Seam, when I saw a small ball of white fur, curled up, unmoving.

I approached it carefully, and realized it was a kitten. A dead kitten. I frowned and reached for the cat, my hand went through it's dead body, but found something to hold onto. I pulled it out slowly. It was the kitten's ghost. The small kitten yawned in my arms, and I brought her closer to my chest.

I brought her home and she became one of my closest friends. I named her Blizzard, because her fur was white as the snow.

Later, I found my parents wondering around District Twelve. I ran to hug them, and my mother lectured me, saying it wasn't very smart of me to kill myself. So of course, I snapped at her, saying she left me when I needed her the most. That shut her up.

I asked them where Prim was, and they both looked around nervously. "Oh, she got married," They said.

"Married!" I shrieked.

"Yeah," said my mother. "She met a guy, not long after her death, and they fell in love."

"But... where is she?" I asked. "I want to see her."

"She moved into the house across from yours," said my Dad. "She didn't want to be too far away from you."

"Where do you guys live?" I asked.

"We live in the house on the left of Prim's."

"Okay..." I said and ran to the Victor's Village, Blizzard following closely behind. I grinned and knocked on the door. The door opened slowly, as if the person behind it was nervous. Good. I told myself. She should be nervous.

"Katniss?" Prim asked, clearly surprised. "What are you doing here?" Prim paused. "Wait, can you see me?"

"Yes, little duck." I said. "I can see you... I heard you got married? It was rude of you not to invite me."

Prim smiled nervously. "I didn't think you'd be dead so soon..." she said. "Why are you dead?"

"Never mind that, Prim." I said. "I'm a lot happier now."

Prim's eyes widened. "Wait! Did you kill yourself?" she asked.

"Yes," I sighed. "I regretted it as soon as it was too late." I cross my arms. "But now I'm happy."

"Okay." she said. "As long as you're happy."

"Yeah..." I said and walked home. I picked Blizzard up and opened the door. And I realized how lonely I was that night. Everyone else had someone who loved them.

 **I hope you liked this chapter, tell me what you think of it in the reviews.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

(Peeta)

Katniss watches me bake in the kitchen one day. "That must be complicated..." she says.

"No." I say. "Really it's not hard"

"Well, I never was good at baking or cooking..." says Katniss. "Is that the same thing or..."

I laugh. "So what are you good at then?" I ask.

"Not much." she says. "Being stubborn."

"I can tell." I say. "But what do you like to do."

"I don't know." she says. "Hunt."

"I like baking and painting." I say.

"I can tell," she says motioning to all the paintings I'd done in the past two day, and the loaves of bread I just made. "Well, I've seen you do you're favorite things, maybe I should let you watch me hunt."

"Okay." I say, running to the door.

"Well, I didn't exactly mean right now, but okay." she says. "I'm just going to get my bow." she runs off toward the attic, a few moments later, she comes back. "Ready?"

"Yeah," I say, and we walk to the woods together.

When we get there, Katniss gets really quiet. I hear a twig snap behind us, and turn to find her kitten Blizzard had followed us. "Katniss, Blizzard came," I say.  
"I know." says Katniss. "She's a huntress too."

"Oh." I say. "That's really cute."

"Yeah." she says. "It's funny to watch her pounce on rats, and have them run away." She laughs. "Because she's a ghost... And ghosts can't touch living things."

I smile, and follow Katniss further into the forest. We find a deer, and Katniss shoots it. Then Katniss frowns and approaches the body. She reaches for it, her hand going through the deer's flesh, and pulls out the ghost of the deer. She pets it gently, whispering to it, then lets it run off. "Hunting is a little different now that I can see the ghosts."

"Why could I see it?" I ask.

"People can sometimes see the ghosts of animals because they're really vulnerable." she explains.

"Maybe that's why I can see you." I say. "You were singing, maybe you were really vulnerable in that moment."

"It felt like it," Katniss says, sitting down. I sit down next to her. "I also like singing,"

"Let's hear," I say.

Katniss takes a deep breath. "Okay."

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow.

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow.

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when again they open, the sun will rise

Here it's safe, and here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true.

Here is the place where I love you."

I realize something dangerous in that moment. As I watch the most beautiful girl in the whole world sing, with the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. I'm in love. But how could I love a ghost? I ask myself. Deep down inside, I know I've been in love with her ever since I first saw her. When she was singing The Hanging Tree.

"Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves a moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, and here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm"

Katniss looks right into my eyes, and sings the last part of the song. And somehow, I know she's trying to tell me something very important.

"Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true.

Here is the place where I love you."

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! Windsongspringheart asked if Katniss is the only ghost in District Twelve, there are other ghosts, Haymitch, and Katniss' family live in District Twelve, and Johanna and Finnick live in they're districts. Thank you so much for asking this question, I hope you like this chapter! If you have any other questions, feel free to ask them in the reviews!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

(Katniss)

I later found everyone I'd lost, every reason I had for killing myself. Gale asked me one last time if I wanted to be his sweetheart, but I told him no. Even though I was so lonely, and wanted a lover, Gale didn't wasn't the one for me.

Gale said he understood, but I could tell he was disappointed. Eventually, he moved on, and met someone really great. And I was so happy for him.

Finnick told me about how Annie was doing. He watched over her, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to protect her if she was in danger. He watched over his son, too. He told me one day, about how painful it was to watch his child grow, without being a part of it's life.

But one day, during a huge storm, lightning stuck Annie's house, and it burst into flames. And Annie didn't realize the house was on fire until there was no way to escape. She cradled her son in her arms, and comforted him, telling him everything would be okay soon.

I was glad to be reunited with everyone. Some days, I felt really lonely, I would sit in my house, and wish I had a lover to keep me company in the big house. Then I would remind myself that I never wanted to get married. I eventually convinced myself that I didn't need a man. I had my cat, who happened to be the best company I could ask for. I was happy again.

But then, a living person moved into my house, moving furniture around, and painting walls. And I had to find a way to get them to leave. I asked Haymitch what I should do, and he gave me some great advice. Scare them away.

And it worked! And even better, a legend spread around District Twelve, that my house was haunted. And people didn't move in very often.

Once the people moved out, I would fix things, stealing materials I needed from the store. I started to find it funny, the horrified looks on their faces, they're pale skin, wide eyes. Nobody stayed around for too long.

Until he moved in.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! A guest asked if the original Peeta Mellark (Peeta's great uncle who died in Katniss' first Games) is a ghost. He is a ghost, he was in love with Katniss, and he was killed by Cato after Katniss dropped the tracker jacker nest on them. Katniss tried looking for him once, but she couldn't find him. Asdfr asked if ghosts go back to being 18 or 19 if they die old. They do, all the ghosts look like they're about that age, whether they died young or old.**

 **Windsongspringheart asked if Peeta would meet Katniss' friends and family. This doesn't happen in my story, but if you're interested in reading this, I could write a short story of Peeta meeting them, just tell me in the reviews whether or not that would be a good idea, and I'll write it. Feel free to ask more questions and give your opinion on this chapter in the reviews!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

(Peeta)

I'm in love with the ghost of Katniss Everdeen. And I think she loves me too. I think about my options, I could do nothing about my affections for her, and never find out what could have happened. Or, I could tell her how I feel, and risk pushing her away, losing her friendship.

I decide to wait, and think things out more. Days pass by, then weeks, then months. I find the need to tell Katniss how I feel about her grows stronger everyday. Finally, I decide to tell her. Hopefully, she'll let me down easy.

"Katniss?" I ask.

"Yeah?" she lays down on the couch, and smiles at me.

 _Tell her._ I take a deep breath. "I..." I trail off. M _ake something up!_ Says the voice in my head, panicking. _Tell her!_ "I... love... you." I push each word out.

She sits up. "What do you-" she stops herself. "In what way?" I shrug, and she sighs. I love you too, Peeta," And I let myself smile. "But it wouldn't work out. I'm dead."

I frown. "I'll die too someday."

"I know," she says, standing up and turning away from me. "That's the problem."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I don't like getting close to people," she says. "Just to watch them die." She turns back around to face me. "But I think I'm too late to save myself... again."

"Did you mean it?" I ask. "That you love me?"

"Yes." she says. "But-"

"Then we should be together!" I cut her off. "If we love each other."

"Sometimes," says Katniss. "There are things that stop two people from being together."

"What's separating us? Death?" I ask. "This isn't Romeo and Juliet, Katniss."

"I know." she says. "This is real life." She wipes at her eyes. "I don't want to watch you die too."

"Katniss, please ju-"

"You don't understand!" She cuts me off. "You don't understand what it's like to watch everyone you've ever cared about die!... And know deep down inside that it's you're fault!"

"Katniss..." I say.

She reaches out to touch my check, but I feel nothing. "You see," she says. "This is why we can't be together," She turns her back to me. "I'm sorry."

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! This story is coming to it's close. In fact, all that's left is next chapter and then the epilogue, but I'm working on the short story where Peeta meets Katniss' friends and family! I had to go back to school yesterday, I wish it was still summer! If you have any questions about anything involving this story, please go ahead and ask in the reviews!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Trigger Warning: This chapter has suicide in it.**

Chapter 24

(Peeta)

 _Dear Dad,_

 _By the time you read this, I will be dead. I've decided to kill myself. I'm sorry, I know this will be hard for you, I don't want to leave you. But I'm doing it for love._

 _I met the ghost of Katniss Everdeen, and I've fallen in love with her. You probably think I'm insane, but I'm telling the truth. You'll see when you die. We will meet again. I wouldn't do this if I wasn't a hundred percent sure of that._

 _I love you. Always_

 _-Peeta_

It was the hardest letter to write in my whole life. I've thought things out very carefully over the past two weeks. Made sure to spend lots of time with my family...

I first got the idea thinking about Romeo and Juliet. And then again when Katniss told me how she died, she hung herself, and that reminded me of The Hanging Tree.

 _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _Wear a necklace of rope_

 _Side by side with me._

 _Strange things did happen here,_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met up at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree._

I love Katniss. And she loves me. But we can't be together. So if this is the only way... I'll do it.

"What's this?" Katniss asks taking the letter from my hand. She reads the first sentence and drops the letter. "No." Her face looks so sad. I run my fingers through my hair, grab the letter, and some rope, and leave the house. Katniss follows. "No!" she shouts, her eyes watering.

I go to my parent's house, it's thirty minutes to midnight, so I don't worry about them being awake. I place the letter on my Dad's night stand, and head to the woods without looking back. Katniss follows me, tears rolling down her face. I find the tree and set the rope up.

"Don't make this Romeo and Juliet, Peeta," she pleads. "It's too cliché!" I look at her for a moment. "My story was a tragedy, please... don't make yours one. You have such a great life ahead of you."

"My life means nothing to me if I don't have you." I tell her.

"Don't do it!" she warns. "Don't die for me! I won't allow it!"

"You can't stop me." I tell her and start climbing the tree. I get high enough, and tie the rope around my neck.

"Please!" Katniss screams. She starts climbing the tree, desperately trying to reach me. Then, I close my eyes, and jump.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll be posting the epilogue later this week, and then this story is over. I'm going to try to finish writing the short story for it tonight, and it should be up by the end of this month. If you have any questions about anything, feel free to ask in the reviews!**


	25. Chapter 25

Epilogue

(Katniss)

He jumped. He killed himself for me. I let go of the tree, and fall too, landing on my back. But the pain doesn't come, because I'm dead. And now he's dead too.

His soul now lays on the ground. Under his dead body. He lays right where I did, so long ago. I don't know if he knew this is the tree that I killed myself in. I don't know if he knew my lifeless body hung from that branch. But it sure is ironic.

I crawl to him, and touch his face. His skin is soft under my rough fingers. _He shouldn't have done this!_ I sob.

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I killed myself exactly one hundred years ago. And now this boy... this beautiful boy has killed himself because he loves me. I should be happy. Now we can be together. But deep down, I know that I could live a thousand lifetimes and never deserve him.

When he wakes up, I'm still crying. I hear him move, but I don't look up. Then I feel him touch my shoulder. "I'm sorry Katniss," he says. I look up at him, becoming angry. I told him I didn't like to watch people die, yet, he killed himself right in front of me. I slap his face with as much strength as I'm capable of. And then I regret it, as soon as I see his eyes.

Those bright blue eyes that drew me in the second he walked into my home with his suitcase. "I'm sorry Katniss." he says again, looking away. "I just thought-"

I shut him up by pressing my lips against his. "No." I say when we pull apart. "I'm sorry... for hitting you."

He smiles. "Can I stay with you."

"Yeah." I whisper. "Always."

I introduced Peeta to my friends and family. He fit right in with them, and they accepted him immediately, because he's Peeta.

Eventually, Peeta asked me to marry him, and I agreed. I don't feel lonely anymore. Because I know that my soulmate will be with me. Always.

 **Guys, thank you so much for reading this story! I loved writing it, and I'm so glad people actually read it. I've finished writing a one shot for this story, it's going to be called Like Romeo And Juliet, and it's about Peeta meeting Katniss' friends and family, so if you're interested in it, I'm going to post it on August 22! Thank you so much to the people who have stuck with me on this story, I'm currently working on a space themed Everlark story, so if your interested in that, it will be months before I post it, but look out for it. Thanks one last time to everyone who read Soulmate, I hope you guys loved reading it as much I loved writing it!**


End file.
